Antibiotics are widely used, both in human/veterinary medicine and also agriculture, and this has lead to an increasing problem of drug resistance to currently available antibiotics. This is particularly relevant to infectious conditions or diseases that are treated with single antibiotics (otherwise known as monotherapy). As such, there is a significant need not just for effective and safe new treatments but those that have a mode of action that minimises or negates the risk of eventual development of drug resistance in target pathogen populations and for therapies that can be used in combination with other treatments in order to minimise the opportunity for resistance and extending the utility of currently available antimicrobials.
Bacterial infections of mucous-rich environments such as the lung are common in diseases such as cystic fibrosis (CF). However, conventional antibiotics do not tend to work well in such environments and their antibacterial effectiveness is greatly diminished when used in such environments.
A microbial biofilm is a community of microbial cells embedded in an extracellular matrix of polymeric substances and adherent to a biological or a non-biotic surface. A range of microorganisms (bacteria, fungi, and/or protozoa, with associated bacteriophages and other viruses) can be found in these biofilms. Biofilms are ubiquitous in nature, are commonly found in a wide range of environments. Biofilms are being increasingly recognised by the scientific and medical community as being implicated in many infections, and especially their contribution to the recalcitrance of infection treatment.
Biofilms are etiologic agents for a number of disease states in mammals and are involved in 80% of infections in humans. Examples include skin and wound infections, middle-ear infections, gastrointestinal tract infections, peritoneal membrane infections, urogenital tract infections, oral soft tissue infections, formation of dental plaque, eye infections (including contact lens contamination), endocarditis, infections in cystic fibrosis, and infections of indwelling medical devices such as joint prostheses, dental implants, catheters and cardiac implants.
Planktonic microbes (i.e., microorganisms suspended or growing in a liquid medium) are typically used as models for antimicrobial susceptibility research as described by the Clinical and Laboratory Standards Institute (CLSI) and European Committee on Antimicrobial Susceptibility Testing (EUCAST). Microbes in biofilms are significantly more resistant to antimicrobial treatment than their planktonic counterparts. However, there is no standardized method for the study of antibiotic susceptibility of biofilm microbes.
Biofilm formation is not limited solely to the ability of microbes to attach to a surface. Microbes growing in a biofilm are able to interact more between each other than with the actual physical substratum on which the biofilm initially developed. For example, this phenomenon favours conjugative gene transfer, which occurs at a greater rate between cells in biofilms than between planktonic cells. This represents an increased opportunity for horizontal gene transfer between bacteria, and is important because this can facilitate the transfer of antibiotic resistance or virulence determinant genes from resistant to susceptible microbes. Bacteria can communicate with one another by a system known as quorum sensing, through which signalling molecules are released into the environment and their concentration can be detected by the surrounding microbes. Quorum sensing enables bacteria to co-ordinate their behaviour, thus enhancing their ability to survive. Responses to quorum sensing include adaptation to availability of nutrients, defense against other microorganisms which may compete for the same nutrients and the avoidance of toxic compounds potentially dangerous for the bacteria. It is very important for pathogenic bacteria during infection of a host (e.g. humans, other animals or plants) to co-ordinate their virulence in order to escape the immune response of the host in order to be able to establish a successful infection.
Biofilm formation plays a key role in many infectious diseases, such as cystic fibrosis and periodontitis, in bloodstream and urinary tract infections and as a consequence of the presence of indwelling medical devices. The suggested mechanisms by which biofilm-associated microorganisms elicit diseases in their host include the following: (i) delayed penetration of the antimicrobial agent through the biofilm matrix, (ii) detachment of cells or cell aggregates from indwelling medical device biofilms, (iii) production of endotoxins, (iv) resistance to the host immune system, (v) provision of a niche for the generation of resistant organisms through horizontal gene transfer of antimicrobial resistance &/or virulence determinant genes, and (vi) altered growth rate (i.e. metabolic dormancy) (Donlan and Costerton, Clin Microbiol Rev 15: 167-193, 2002; Parsek and Singh, Annu Rev Microbiol 57: 677-701, 2003; Costerton J W, Resistance of biofilms to stress. In ‘The biofilm primer’. (Springer Berlin Heidelberg). pp. 56-64.2007).
Recent experimental evidence has indicated the existence within biofilms of a small sub-population of specialized non-metabolising persister cells (dormant cells). It is thought that these cells may be responsible for the high resistance/tolerance of biofilm to antimicrobial agents. Multi-drug-tolerant persister cells are present in both planktonic and biofilm populations and it appears that yeasts and bacteria have evolved analogous strategies that assign the function of survival to this sub-population. The protection offered by the polymeric matrix allows persister cells to evade elimination and serve as a source for re-population. There is evidence that persisters may be largely responsible for the multi-drug tolerance of microbial biofilms (LaFleur et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 50: 3839-46, 2006; Lewis, Nature Reviews Microbiology 5, 48-56 2007).
There remains a need for better therapies for treating and preventing bacterial infections, in particular those associated with mucolytic environments such as the CF lung. In addition there remains a need to limit the amount or doses of antibiotics used with the introduction of novel, replacement therapies or adjunt treatments that can improve the effectiveness of currently available treatments in the treatment or prevention of bacterial infections, in particular in a biofilm setting.